


A Lesson in Respect

by ImLikeALightswitch



Series: Aed Belongs to the Nords [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aed is the biggest whore you'll ever meet, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Siddgeir's bratty attitude, Spanking, but today it's Aed's turn, he'll get what he has coming eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLikeALightswitch/pseuds/ImLikeALightswitch
Summary: An arrogant and corrupt Jarl's errand boy gets a lesson in respect that backfires spectacularly. Don't threaten a Dunmer whore with a good time.
Relationships: Jarl Siddgeir/Male Dunmer, Jarl Siddgeir/OC
Series: Aed Belongs to the Nords [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057472
Comments: 63
Kudos: 15





	A Lesson in Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was going to hold off and write a bit more before jumping right into this but inspiration struck and here we are. Originally this was supposed to go the other way around with Siddgeir getting a lesson in controlling his bad attitude but halfway through I changed my mind and redid the whole thing. I've written a lot of smut but this is my first time sharing it.
> 
> I hope it's good, and of course, constructive criticism and feedback is more than welcome, I always have room to improve. Please tell me if there are any grammatical errors and I'll fix them.

Aed was leaning against one of the large log pillars of the Jarl's longhouse, early morning sun just barely filtering into the room. The brooding Dunmer had removed his upper armor, keeping himself busy while he waited by wiping away blood and dirt with an old cloth. Narrowed red eyes watched the door of the Jarl's bedroom, knowing it would open any minute now.

Some time later, the Jarl's door did open, Jarl Siddgeir standing in the doorway. He startled a little at the tall, threatening figure standing near his throne but settled, sighing and rolling his eyes when he realized who it was.

" _ Hello,  _ Aed. How wonderful to see you this  _ early _ in the morning."

The Jarl spoke in the same condescending, sarcastic, and snide drawl he always did as he moved to his throne and sat, addressing Aed like an annoyance, an interruption to his morning.

The young Jarl's attitude used to irritate him, but now he found it rather endearing. Over time, the more Aed proved his usefulness, the Jarl's condescending compliments and greetings seemed to have a bit more truth to them. Or at least, he thought so.

He gave a small bow, tucking away the cloth and approaching the throne.

"Good morning, my Jarl." He couldn't hide the affection in his voice, grinning a bit at the way it made Siddgeir scowl.

"I'm sure you're not here just to wish me a good morning, so get on with it. Did you take care of business like I asked?" The Jarl put his elbow on an armrest, and leaned his head against his knuckles, sitting back in the throne. He looked up at Aed with a look of indifference.

Aed stood up straight and couldn't help but take in the delicious picture the man made of himself before him, leaned back with his legs comfortably spread, watching the elf through bored, hooded eyes.

Siddgeir was lazy, demanding, and corrupt, sure, but in Aed's opinion this simply made him more attractive. The nord radiated confidence, and carelessness. He was entitled, expecting the world and people around him to bend to his whims and desires, and Aed could never decide if he wanted to give in and bend as well, or wipe that smug and bored look off of his face. Both seemed equally enjoyable.

"Of course, my Jarl, it has been done. I collected a hefty sum of coin from them as well ...I'm sure most of it belongs to you." Aed untied a considerably sized bag of coin from his belt, holding it out to the Jarl with a smile. Siddgeir raised his brows slightly and sat up, gesturing to his steward to come and take the bag, which she did quickly.

The Jarl gave Aed a small smirk, satisfied.

"You're a capable mer indeed, Aed. Quite useful. Shame that you won't accept the honor of Thane, I could always use some more  _ useful _ hands around here." Siddgeir folded his hands in his lap, watching Aed for his response. Aed simply shrugged.

"Apologies my Jarl, I'm just not suited for those things. Besides, I've heard you have a quite capable Thane already."

"Hmph," Siddgeir sat back in his throne, dropping the conversation and gesturing towards the door. "Well, if there's nothing else you wanted to discuss then you might as well go. I'm a busy man, after all."

Aed chuckled, knowing for a fact this wasn't true. Regardless, he gave another small bow, and exited the building.

  
  


Some time later, Aed returned to the longhouse yet again, grumpy and soaked to the bone in rain water from the storm raging outside. The main chamber of the Jarl's longhouse was dark and gloomy from the horrible weather, and the mood in the building was as sour as Aed's own. It was obvious Siddgeir was just about to turn in for the night before Aed had interrupted. The Dunmer approached the Jarl, who regarded him rather coldly.

"You're late. What happened?" Siddgeir demanded, clearly affected by the gloomy and negative atmosphere.

"Apologies my Jarl, I got ambushed on the road. Wasn't expecting it. I dealt with the issue though, and I'm here now."

"I thought you could handle something like  _ that _ , Aed," He scoffed, his voice bitter. Aed straightened up a bit, narrowing his eyes. "I'm  _ disappointed,  _ I expected better from you."

"I  _ did _ handle it,  _ arrogant fool. _ "

His impulsive nature and easy anger got the better of him, and he realized after he spoke that perhaps he should have held his tongue. Siddgeir's sour mood immediately hit its peak after being disrespected and insulted. He raised a hand, striking Aed against the cheek with the back of his hand, creating a loud clap, making the two others in the room jump a bit and look on in shock.

Aed's head was rocked to the side, and bright red, stinging welts appeared on his cheek from the rings the Jarl wore striking him. Jarl Siddgeir was a strong man, but his swing didn't compare to the things Aed had felt before and he recovered quickly. He reached up and touched the slowly blooming bruises on his cheek, rather impressed by the Jarl's outburst.

There was an uncomfortably long and quiet moment of building tension as Aed inspected the bruise on his cheek and Siddgeir watched him, and one of the onlookers quickly left. Aed said nothing, simply producing a sack of coin, much smaller and lighter than usual, which Siddgeir scowled at.

"That's  _ it _ ?"

"That's all they had."

Siddgeir glared at Aed, taking the pitiful sack of coin and handing it off to his steward like he had before. He looked Aed up and down for a moment and scoffed, waving his hand dismissively and turning to walk away.

"Dry yourself off, and make yourself look presentable. Wait for me in my chambers. I must have a chat with you about  _ respect _ ." 

  
  
  
  


Aed sat impatiently on one of the chairs in the Jarl's bedroom, shifting a bit as he waited. Freshly dried and cleaned, he felt rather comfortable, but he was filled with anticipation, eager to see how this chat would go, and what Siddgeir would say.

He wasn't usually the obedient type, but he had a soft spot for Siddgeir. The arrogant nord and his attitude did things to him that most of these human brutes couldn't.

Finally, after entirely too long of waiting, Jarl Siddgeir entered the room, ignoring Aed. He removed his jewelry and accessories, all while not even looking in Aed's direction.

"...My Jarl?"

"You will only speak when spoken to, Aed."

Aed slumped a bit in the chair, putting a hand on his cheek and looking at the floor. Something about the Jarl's tone got to him, dismissive and commanding. He watched Jarl Siddgeir closely, waiting for him to say something, look at him, acknowledge him at all. Aed wanted to say something, get his attention somehow, but he didn't.

The Jarl simply continued his nightly rituals, then poured himself a drink from a bottle on a dresser. Once Aed felt like he was about to cave under the inattention, Siddgeir finally approached him.

"My Jarl-"

Aed was given a hearty slap across the face, making him hiss as the now purple welts from earlier were aggravated. His chin was grabbed, his face tilted up to meet Siddgeir's eyes, which Aed did gladly.

"I prefer to solve my problems with as little effort on my part as possible but  _ you _ , Aed, have left me  _ little _ choice, with your repeated slights against me. Now, What did I  _ just _ tell you?"

Siddgeir admired the red and purple marks decorating Aed's face, waiting for an answer. It took a moment, but Aed did give him one.

"...Not to speak unless spoken to?"

"There you go, elf." The young Jarl turned away from Aed, walking to his bed and leaning against the footboard. "Now, why don't you explain to me what that attitude of yours was about  _ this time _ , hm? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Siddgeir watched Aed over the rim of the chalice he drank from as he took a sip, his gaze unusually cold and predatory. Aed couldn't say he was intimidated or afraid of Siddgeir's anger but he certainly felt compelled to obey him.

"I didn't appreciate the insult to my ability. I've served you well for some time now, being late once because of things beyond my control doesn't exactly warrant that kind of reaction."

For a moment, Siddgeir said nothing. He took a sip of his wine, sighed, and set the chalice down. Slowly he walked over to Aed, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I've dealt with your shit for too long, Aed. This is far from the first time you've messed up in our dealings, and far from the first time you've disrespected me in my own home. You are a… reliable  _ errand boy _ , I'll give you that, but tonight you've even failed  _ that _ . You're insolent, far more confident than you have any reason to be, and you seem to severely misunderstand your place in Falkreath, and in this house."

Siddgeir grabbed one of Aed's ears, making him hiss, and attempted to drag him out of the chair and onto the floor. Aed let himself slip onto his knees on the floor in front of Siddgeir, allowing the Jarl to think he was strong enough to force him. His head was tilted up to meet Siddgeir's eyes, and Aed warmed under his gaze, arousal washing over him and pooling in his guts. 

"I am the Jarl, and you are nothing but a convenient gray-skin with a sword."

Aed's ear was released, and he shifted in place with anticipation when Siddgeir's hands moved to his belt, undoing the clasp and doing away with the clothes in his way, pulling his mostly-hard prick out from underneath the layers.

Aed reached up to try and get his hands on Siddgeir's cock but his attempts were slapped away, and Siddgeir's hand was tangled onto the messy black locks of Aed's hair, tightening his grip and giving it a tug.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you leer at me, elf. You've wanted this, haven't you? Don't look too excited, I'm aware this is an  _ honor _ , but this is a lesson in respect."

The tip of his cock was pressed against the corner of Aed's lips, and the Dunmer nodded. Siddgeir sneered down at him, giving his hair another sharp tug.

"Whore. Open."

Aed eagerly did as he was told, parting lush dark lips to take Siddgeir's prick into his mouth. The Jarl wasn't merciful, thrusting into the heat of Aed's mouth as soon as it was open. Fortunately for the both of them, the slutty and handsome elf was well-practiced in sucking cock, and Siddgeir was not nearly the largest or thickest man he had ever pleased.

He took Siddgeir with grace, wincing his eyes shut for a moment to adjust, then opening them to look up at the face of the Jarl. Siddgeir pulled out to the head, then thrust in with a grunt, using his hold on Aed's hair to keep his head in place. He took a few more harsh thrusts in and out before he pulled out, taking Aed's upper lip with his thumb and pulling it up, exposing his teeth curiously.

"I  _ thought _ something felt off. You have wickedly sharp teeth, elf. How strange, and  _ inconvenient _ . You better be damn careful, even  _ one _ slip up and you're going to regret it, you hear me?"

Siddgeir let go of Aed's lip and punctuated his warning with a hearty slap, turning the soft, already slightly purpled flesh a deeper, red hue. Aed let out a soft gasp in reaction to being struck, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, my Jarl. I won't disappoint you."

"Oh I know my lovely thing. Now, show me why I keep you around."

Siddgeir's condescending tone only made Aed more determined. The Jarl released his hold on Aed's hair, standing up straight and leaning back slightly to get a good view of Aed's work. The Dunmer didn't hesitate, sitting up and eagerly taking the Jarl's cock back into his mouth. He reached up and put his hands on Siddgeir's hips, which the Jarl allowed.

It didn't take long after Aed took over for Siddgeir to get impatient, tangling his fingers back into Aed's hair and using his mouth in shallow thrusts, which Aed accepted with hollowed cheeks and a loose throat. 

Too soon for Aed's liking, Siddgeir pulled out, stepping back and letting go of his hair.

"Up, and over to the bed. Pants off, and bend over."

Aed quickly obeyed, getting off of his knees and going over to the bed, undoing his belt and pulling off his pants as he did, leaving them on the floor. He bent over the bed, laying his head on the blankets and arching his back, sticking his ass out invitingly. He made a habit of taking cock as often as he gave it, so this was a more than welcome position for him to be in.

He closed his eyes and hummed happily when Siddgeir came up behind him, grabbing and rubbing his ass cheeks and giving one of them a slap. The Jarl left him for a moment and when he returned, Aed could feel an oiled finger rimming his hole, making him sigh and try to push back again, which earned him another slap to the ass.

"I should've known you'd enjoy this. A sarcastic pain in the ass like you couldn't very well go through life acting as you do and not get bent over and put your place very often."

As Siddgeir spoke, his finger pushed into the dunmer's ass, and Aed pushed back against it, grinning against the bed spread.

" _ Please _ , Siddgeir.."

He got a harsh slap on one of his cheeks that made him yelp.

"It's "Please, my Jarl" to you, gray-skin."

" _ Please my Jarl- _ "

"Please  _ what _ ?"

" _ More _ , more please, I need it."

Aed's pleading was rewarded with a little more oil and another finger, slowly pushing to the third knuckle into his hole before easing out, and going back in again. Aed groaned, spreading his legs, to which Siddgeir hummed approvingly.

"I'm pleased to see you're not above begging. What nord doesn't love an elven whore pleading for them, hm?"

Slowly a third finger was added, and Aed tried to fuck himself on the Jarl's fingers, which got him another slap, turning the most abused of his cheeks a slight purple. He whined, arching his back and looking over his shoulder.

" _ Please _ my Jarl, I'm ready, I  _ need _ it."

"You need what, elf?"

"Your cock my Jarl, I need you to fill me."

As expected, his shameless begging was rewarded. After only a moment he felt the oiled head of the Jarl's cock against his hole, and Siddgeir slowly eased it inside. The elf moaned, laying his head back down on the bed and pushing back against Siddgeir, pushing his cock deeper. It burned a bit taking it in so quickly, but Aed enjoyed the feeling.

Siddgeir gripped the elf's blue-gray hips, holding on as he pushed in, pulled back out, and pushed in again. He slowly sped up, getting a rhythm going and sticking to it.

Aed moaned into the bedsheets, making an effort to be quiet and contain his pathetic sounds. His sharp black nails dug into the sheets as the Jarl sped up further, the dull sound of slapping flesh filling the room as Siddgeir fucked his lowly Dunmer errand boy.

He wasn't sure if Siddgeir didn't notice or didn't care as Aed reached down to take his cock in hand, hard and starting to drip. He pumped himself with moderate speed, knowing he wouldn't cum too quickly. Siddgeir seemed to take notice, as he delivered two rough slaps to the dunmer's ass and took a handful of his hair in hand, pulling hard enough that Aed cried out and had to bend his head backwards. Siddgeir kept his hold on Aed's hair and continued to fuck him, growling in his ear.

"What, is your Jarl's cock not enough for you? Hm? This is a punishment, gray-skin," He gave a rough thrust into Aed, and the elf groaned, "You'll cum only from my cock in your ass or you won't cum at all."

Aed wasn't given a chance to respond as Siddgeir moved his head away from his ear and picked up the pace, giving the elf the rough fucking he clearly needed as he moaned wantonly into the air, with no hope of muffling his noise now that his head was being held up by his hair.

As he listened to Siddgeir growl, pant, and groan behind him and felt the friction of the Jarl's cock inside of him, Aed started to feel the mounting heat of an approaching climax. He pushed back to meet the Jarl's thrusts, whimpering and moaning like a whore. Siddgeir pushed the dunmer's head down into the sheets, holding him there as he took him.

It didn't take much longer for Aed to find himself on the edge, something about " _ please _ ," " _ yes, _ " and " _ I'm cumming _ " spilling from his lips as he spilled his cum onto the floor of the Jarl's bedchambers. He grit his teeth a bit as his hole was given an even rougher pounding, and soon after, he groaned as Siddgeir came deep inside of him, giving a couple small, stuttering thrusts into the Dunmer before stilling.

The moment didn't last long as Siddgeir sighed and pulled out, giving Aed a hard and final smack to the ass.

"Unsurprising, you're as much of a whore as I thought. You're cleaning the mess, and do it quickly, because I want to sleep. Then get out, and do  _ not _ draw attention to yourself when you do, if you can  _ manage _ that."

Aed couldn't help the bit of a grin on his face as stood and stretched, feeling the Jarl's cum inside of him and enduring Siddgeir's ever present attitude, which he decided he enjoyed. In the privacy of his own mind, Aed found himself wondering how the young Jarl would take to receiving the same treatment he gave, and how enjoyable it would be to tone down that arrogance of his.

"Yes my Jarl, I'll see it done."


End file.
